


Pony Express

by suckasston



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, basically it's a weird ass smut, idek, ish, luke wears a cowboy hat and boots, my pal requested this so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckasston/pseuds/suckasston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke walked into Michael's room, disrupting him from his video games "Mikey I wanna ride your pony express."</p>
<p>How do I summarize this without sounding like a complete idiot. <br/>Oh wait, I can't.<br/>I apologize, it was requested by my pal lukeleed on tumblr!!<br/>It's so short bc it's a weird smut and.. basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony Express

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this, honestly. 
> 
> Request: "hey can u make a muke smut where Luke rides Michael like a pony nd yells YEEHAW and slaps his ass making him go and then he rides Michael all the way to my house and we have a threesome"
> 
> So I provided bc I love KT <3

Luke walked into Michael's room, disrupting him from his video games "Mikey I wanna ride your pony express."

Michael went wide eyed, like a fish, and ripped his clothes to reveal his massive cliffoconda, "Hop on Lukey, my boy"

Luke took off his skinny jeans and shirt-he definitely didn't fall in the process-and slid on his cowboy boots and a hat. "Yeehaw!" Luke yelled out as he straddled Mikey's waist, spitting into his own palm, and lubing Michael up slightly, before taking Michael's peewee up his butthole.

Luke started bouncing on Michael's waist, yelling out "Giddy up!" Luke struck a hand down on Michael's ass, as Luke rode Michael's pee pee stick all the way to Katie's house.

Lucas knocked on the door with Michael's anaconda still stuck in his anal cavity. Katie immediately opened the door and-as this has happened many times before-drug Luke, and Michael in her bedroom. Michael flopped onto the bed, with Luke in tow.

"Luke, fuck my mouth." Katie demanded, as she got on her knees, as Luke wiggled off Michael's dick. Luke stuck his willy into her mouth and thrusted in and out, while grabbing onto her hair. Katie devoured his dick, as Michael stared at them with a crazed look as he began dancing around them. Suddenly, he took some spoons out of his asshole and threw them at the duo.

"You evil bitch! You be stealin my hoe." Michael yelled with tears in his eyes, continuing to throw the spoons.

Luke finally came, as a voice interrupted them all.

"S-S- _Spoons_!" Liam wailed as he appeared out of Michael's asshole.

Katie quickly ran over to Liam and chased him up Michael's asshole.   
Michael simply shrugged as Luke looked at him, and then they continued fucking for many days.


End file.
